


Newt x death

by Cartmanland



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartmanland/pseuds/Cartmanland
Summary: see title





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please dont take this seriously. It's a joke. If you can't handle a joke, click off this fic now.

One time Newt and thomas were kissing each other when all of a sudden Newt screamed like a bitch because he fell into the meat grinder. Thomas stared into the distance as the lights faded.

THE END


End file.
